The Immortals
by nikkiXDshadow
Summary: The Immortal Stars 3 sisters are sent by the Soul Immortal to collect the seven astronments. What happens when one of the sisters is distraced by a delicious looking vampire Edward in town?


**AN:// Okay this is (very) loosly based on Twilight. The name Edward comes from Stephanie Meyer and the names Clary and Jace come form the _City of Bones_ book (just because its so cool). I realize that it doesn't follow anything Stephanie Meyer tells us about vampires or anything, but I thought it would be cool to make up a story that was (completly) diffrent. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and dont forget to REVIEW!!**

**The Immortals**

All names and ideas concerning other novels related to this story are purely sourced and haved not been confirmed by the authors of the other novels. This is a work of new fiction.

Nikki", I spin quickly around searching for who said my name. Seeing Natalie waving her hand in my direction obviously trying to get my attention I start walking in her direction.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" Mike intercepts me as I'm heading to Natalie's booth.

"Mike I know we work together, but you have to realize I can't talk to you while I'm working because I have costumers to attend to" I don't mean to be so mean to Mike it just seems he's always there bothering me when I really need to focus.

"Sorry", he says, "I just wanted to ask you if you'd go the club with me tonight.

Ahhh, the club, now is was really at a dilemma I liked to go to the club sometimes but, I couldn't give Mike any more encouragement when he was spending so much time with me anyway. I mean I seem him almost every day (it's my summer gig) but no, that's not enough for mike, he wants me to go to the club with him all night to.

"Sure, whatever" I say and quickly leave to take my regulars' order.

"Dude, like, get some sleep man"

"Sorry I'm keeping you up Lee-San, I just can't sleep."

"Guy's shut up; I have to get up at stinking, like seven o clock in the morning for work tomorrow, god."

"Sorry Mike."

"Edward just shut-up 'till like seven thirty in the morning, 'kay man?"

Edward merely nodded in the darkness as the other drifted to unconsciousness.

Nikki woke up to see Natalie and Lee-Ann (two of her regulars who invited her to stay the night when she asked if they would go to the club with Mike, who the new from school, but Nikki didn't) discussing how hot Mike and his friends, whom they knew from school, were.

"But that lee-san is soo hot", lee-Ann was saying.

"I know but Mike is wow, oh, Nikki you're awake, um, uh, I didn't mean that thing you know about um, Mike," said Natalie noticing Nikki had awaken.

"That's fine", I mumbled getting dressed for the day ahead of me. For some reason I wasn't into the whole boy talk like the other two were, but they were very nice and I owed them for agreeing to go with me, although I was beginning to wonder if I was doing them a favour of helping them out, now. Slowly we walked the block down to my work where Natalie and Lee-Ann would wait until tonight, probably quizzing Mike the whole time, I thought.

"Hey Nikki", Mike yelled, "How's it goin'?"

"Hey mike, why don't you go see Nat and Lee-Ann?" I said gesturing to the booth where my regulars were seated, maybe he would talk to them long enough he wouldn't bug me again until we got to the club.

"Hey Nikki one sec", he said grabbing my elbow pulling me out of the way, "look would you mind if I brought another friend?"

Suddenly I felt very cold, "umm, sure, how do you know him?" I asked trying to ignore iresionable feeling of fear that came over me. This I ridiculous, I thought, I shouldn't be afraid of anyone or anything, still I was difficult the impulse to say 'no way', but I did.

"He's a friend of Lee-San, thanks," Mike said dejectedly as he scurried towards the rear exit.

Hmmm, I wonder, it seems Mike doesn't like this other friend, how odd….

"He asked if he could bring another friend, seriously, that is way cool" squealed Natalie.

"I'll finally be able to see Lee-San again," sighed Lee-Ann happily.

"Oh Lee-San you're so oblivious, what if this new friend is hotter than Mike? What if he's from another country? Italy perhaps, oh accents are so hot, maybe I could go to his place after and we could…"

"Hey", I said snapping my fingers in front of them, "you know Rashi only allows you guys to hang out here because I'm such a 'model' employ, but if I start slacking off when your around he won't let you two around here anymore so stop being so giddy and perverted."

"Fine", they said giggling quietly as Rashi's throat clearing behind me caused me to turn around.

"I heard your little speech I do hope you meant what you said as I do understand I entrusted you with quite a lot when I allowed you to let your new 'friends' stay here. AS long as they don't cause too much disruption and noise I believe I will continue allowing them to stay here, but you were quite right, if they do misbehave, I will remove them from the premises." And with that Rashi left with slightly more colour in his cheeks having said a speech that long to the kitchen that was his home and family.

During lunch hour Mike left to receive a phone call from Edward. Edward is one weird dude Mike thought to himself. I mean he talks and acts weird, yep that Edward was one freaky dude. Well, he was Lee-San's friend since like childhood.

Mike and Lee-San had meet one day at school (in eleventh grade), their mom's had really hit it off, making Mike and Lee-San best friends, but Mike didn't mind, Lee-San was cool it was his old friend Edward who had just moved here a couple of weeks ago from like somewhere in the Artic or something. For all Mike cared he might as well have just stayed up there and made some penguin miserable instead of him.

Bring. Bring….Bring………Bring…………….Bring…………

"Hello"

"Hello Mike"

"Hey Ed how's it going?"

"Not to pardon you, but have you requested the presence of Nikki at the 'club' tonight Micheal?"

"YES Ed, I've already asked Nikki AND her friends are going with so just chill man?"

"Yes, sorry for bugging you"

"Bye Ed" And with that I hung up. Now I thought, rubbing my hands together in an attempt to keep them warm despite the cool late august air, let's get ready for a night I'm sure we'd all remember for a very long time.

__________________________________Later at the Club

"Hey, Mike where's your friends?" Natalie asked looking very excited.

"They're coming," said Mike turning around to see Lee-San, while Edward stood in the doorway looking amazed.

"So Nikki….Nikki?" Mike asked seeing Nikki walking past him, then past Lee-San to where Edward was standing.

"Yeah?" said Nikki, "is that your new friend standing over there?"

"Yeah, that's Edward, apparently he's never been to a club before," said Mike sounding suspicious and annoyed, obviously he doesn't like Edward, thought Nikki.

Slowly she turned to walk toward to Edward standing awkwardly in near the entrance to the club. "Are you Edward?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry, you must be Mike's friend, I'm Edward," he said cautiously extending a hand towards her.

Ignoring the hand she took a step toward him. "Yes that is me, are you going dancing, is that why you here, how do you know Mike?"

"No I came because I have never been to a club before. I was Lee-San's friend when he was little, but Lees' mom moved away with her work and last week we were reunited although I do not think lee-Sans' new friend Mike enjoys my company."

"Really I don't think Mike would be purposely unpleasant to you, you seem very nice in fact." Nikki said realizing he imposed no fear in her at all, in fact she felt a strange longing in her. Nikki frowned slightly, uncomfortable with this new feeling, she was unused to attraction, it was not a prominent emotion for her.

"Would, would, would you like to dan, dan...ce with me?" she asked suddenly very nervous. I'm going to have get over these nerves if I want to form any conversation with him, she thought.

"Sure," he said moving forward to grab her hands in his. Slowly he led them to the dance floor much to Mikes' displeasure. Edward was very good at dancing and led while Nikki followed in a haze after him. They were both contented to stare into each others' eyes and try to figure out what the other was thinking.

_They dance_

After a good dancing it seemed they had all paired off Lee-San and Lee-Ann or the Lisa Lee-S and A. Then Natalie and Mike, although Mike didn't look all that happy, but Natalie looked like she had died and gone to heaven. And finally Nikki and Edward, the most unexpected couple of the night. Seeing as how Natalie, Mike, and Edward were the only people capable of speech as Lee-SA had become the two that became the one Nikki decided since Natalie was busy in the washroom (probably texting everyone she knew about her new beau) and thing's were still kind of awkward between her and Mike, Nikki was at a loss of what to do. Fortunately Edward noticing Nikki's down expression and sigh decided it was time to change the venue.

"Hey Nikki", Edward said shaking her slightly, "NIKKI!"

"Huh" she mumbled.

"Would you like to go on a walk with me?"

"On a walk, with you?" she clarified instantly awake.

"Yes, so, would you like to?"

"Sure" she said unsure of exactly what she wanted to do, but she was very bored just sitting there watching Mike glare at Edward.

Edward left to get their coats as the air had a fall chill, Nikki seeing Mike's pained expression tried to console him.

"Mike you could go, b…"

"but I should probably wait for Natalie in the bathroom, yeah, that would probably be best", he said sighing.

As Edward returned he gently hooked his elbow through Nikki's "time to leave", he whispered in her ear.

Seeing Mike's pained expression as Edward discreetly towed her towards the exit she yelled goodbye to Mike before the door was closed and they were walking down the darkened street to the restaurant when Nikki noticed for the first time Edwards' hand seemed to glow slightly when ever they passed under a street lamp. How odd…

I can't believe they just ditched me. I mean Edward just like stole my girlfriend, how uncool is that. And while they were dancing, Mike shuddered internally, they were like up against each other (the two that became the half =) I mean now he and Natalie were the hot new couple of the new year his dream girl was making out with some freaking retard and he had nothing to stop it. I mean who knows what they could be doing right now…

*********************************************************

"Come here babe" Edward slowly grabbed Nikki his hands reaching down to the hem line of her shirt. "Hands up babe" In one movement he managed to remove her shirt and bra.

"Come" She quietly put two fingers to his mouth while bending down and unzipping 'that' zipper.

Edward moaned as she hooked her pinkies around the edge of his briefs and pulled down. Edward grasped her chin a gently lifted her up. Nikki moaned as Edwards' mouth left a trial of kisses from her neck down to her lower abdomen. Hmm, she groaned as his hands grasped her hips and slid down taking her mini-skirt and underwear with them. As he lifted his hands up he put one hand behind her knees and picked her up before gently laying her on the bed.

Wow you're….

********************************************************

OH MY GOD THEY ARE DOING 'IT' thought Mike. And Nikki thinks his 'thing' is big Mike thought in despair. I know I have to do something, right then a very proud looking Natalie appeared from the woman's bathroom.

"Hey, Mikey, what do you want to do now?" Natalie asked leaning over to sit on Mikes lap (hey if the lee's were doing it why couldn't she?)

"I'm going to get Edward and Nikki," Mike said gathering up his coat.

"They're gone?" Natalie asked, but her words were wasted because Mike was already halfway across the room leaving the club.

"Ahhh, it's so nice here Edward", sighed Nikki looking around at the sunset reflected back from the ocean. Leaning backwards of the blanket Edward had thought to bring out for them. "It's so much clearer here, oh, and thanks for the steak earlier." She said happy he had thought nothing of her ordering an extra rare steak for supper; in fact he ordered the exact same thing.

"No problem," he said wrapping his arm around her, "you're very pretty", he whispered gently rolling around so he was on top of her, yet not touching her.

"Ugh" she said cautious as he lowered himself on top of her, I can't let him do anything rash, but that feeling, oh, it's so wonderful, I just want to feel him pressed against me, no, that would be wrong, but I would feel sooo wonderful, she argued internally.

"If want you", he murmured in to her neck. Hearing her sigh, in her inner battle, he slowly cupped her chin and began to move his hands along the top of her shirt to the knot at the back, it's a halter top, and slowly began to undo it. Nikki suddenly sat up throwing Edward back in the process. "I said 'no'", she growled at him. Taken back Edward started mumbling an apology before realizing she was already up and walking very swiftly away.

"How did you do that", he asked her incredulously.

"How did I do what?" she asked confused.

"Walk away so fast?" he said grabbing her arm and spinning her around so she was facing him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she mumbled looking down and away. Feeling his hand bruising her rock hard arm, she felt the anger bubbling up in her. He was like her and he had tried to use her, she was going to kill him if he didn't let go of her.

"Look, you don't really need to go yet, and I still want to talk to you, so why don't you stay a little bit longer and we could walk up to the dock?" he asked mumbling into the skin of her neck, noticing her lips pulling back over her teeth.

"No! I need to get back Mike, Natalie, and Lee-Sa will all be worried about ME," she growled ripping free of his grasp before running up the beach towards Mike where she hopped she could make it home BEFORE she killed anyone.

Edward realizing her teeth where pointed when she growled at him was curious. So she is a vampire he thought, how interesting…

"Nikki! I'm so glad I found you, I was worried he, he hurt you. Mike clarified seeing her angry expression.

"That's okay Mike, thanks for your concern. Would you mind walking me home I'm a little nervous to go by my self," she said working to control her expression, if she saw Edward again she might have to kill him.

"Sure I'll take you Nik's, no reason to be nervous with strong-ol- Mike wit ya," said mike, although he couldn't help but notice her anxious gaze sweeping the road as they walked the short distance to her well, mansion.

"Well we've arrived, will you be okay now?" he asked seeing as how she still looked like she wanted to kill something, "do you want me to stay with you?"

"No, no, that's okay, I'll be fine, you can go home, don't worry about me." She said quickly lowering her voice realizing his hurt expression when she yelled at him.

"Okay" Mike said retreating quickly.

Nikki watched as Mike hailed a cab.

"Goodbye!' she called after Mike's rapidly retreating figure before running full tilt for the front hall. "Gah!!!" she gasped seeing Edward perched quietly in the shadows of her front entry way, "what on earth are YOU doing here, leave before you are forcibly removed" she said quietly hissing for her sisters. Silently she saw them appear Alice, Star, and Mimi, the sisters of the hood. Obviously from Edward's expression he was expecting her to be alone.

"The immortal stars," breathed, "You're a legend!" he accused them, "a myth, created by the soul immortal to scare us."

"It is true you should be scared,' they hissed together, "but we have only one purpose on this dreaded planet and that is to fine the moon."

With that Edward burst out in laughter, "a moon, you are here for a moon? Did you ever thing of looking up at the sky at night? Ha, ha, ha!!!" he chuckled softer now seeing the sisters furious faces, the sisters did not like to be laughed at. "Hey wait, where'd the redhead go?' he asked.

"Star?" Nikki asked.

They all looked up to see star appear at the top of the stairs holding a sphere of what Edward thought looked like the sky at sunset. "What is that?" he asked.

"The sun, to be specific, the opposite of the moon, one of the seven astromenets. We currently possess five, four of which were given to us by our creator, the soul immortal, one we found by chance." She said.

"Wait, by chance, how are you going to find the other two then?" he asked curious.

"We used this." the blond replied pulling out a what looked like a compass, but had to many directions and arrows to actually be considered one.

"Mimi put the storobe away! We don't know if we can trust him," she scolded eyeing me speculatively.

"Okay, so your using the...storobe to find the two remaining astroments, my question, is why, why are you doing this?" he asked sincerely.

"How much of our history do you know Edward?" Alice asked, speaking for the first time.

"Not much," I admitted, "I know we were created by the soul immortal after he betrayed Impodis in order to kill the humans the other gods had created. The soul immortal was out teacher, he taught the originals how to blend into the human world without the other god's noticing. We were to be unnoticed until Impodis called upon us to wipe out the humans. But, the original group, the group of the six strongest immortals decided to attack the humans before ordered to. It was the unspoken war that the original six were cast out into the universe until they were to be collected because there was no reason for the immortals. Apparently the soul immortal was the head of the six and created a secret army the sisters of the hood to help his daughter reborn him and the six if something went wrong." I concluded before I started gasping. "You," I said pointing to Nikki, "You're the soul immortal's daughter."

"I was reborn with the same task, yes," she said, "why are you so shocked?"

"You're going to release the soul immortal and the six," I spluttered.

"Yes," they all answered calmly.

"You're insane, someone has to stop you, and I have to stop you, before you kill someone! Bring back the immortal group..." I trailed off shocked.

Quietly Nikki snapped her fingers and out came at least twenty feverish guardian vampires, effectively ending whatever I was saying.

"This should keep you from stopping us," she said with a look of pity on her face, then nothing it was the same cold hard expression from before "meet the groups guard, partly, as you know it was made up of 100 members, you'll be pleased to know we've brought that up to 3,000 since the immortal groups imprisonment." She stated with a look of feverish excitement in her eyes.

"Guard please place him in the guest room…gently," she added sweeping up the grand marble staircase that dominated the front hall, "and please make sure he doesn't get away, that would be terribly…unfortunate," she added before disappearing at the top of the staircase, the rest of the sisters following suite.

3,000 guards, I couldn't wrap my head around a number that big. I looked at the five guards accompanying me. They were all stone faced and very serious, wow.

Upon entering the room the first thing I noticed was how much it resembled the inn I was staying at. Then I saw Nikki carefully examining my expression as I walked around the room.

"Would I be able to get my stuff?" I asked her.

"Write all the information we need to locate your belongings on something and I'll get a guard to get it," she said absentmindedly.

Moving towards the pad of paper and pen on the desk I saw the guards exiting the room, leaving me and Nikki alone. Upon finishing writing the info down I turned to face her and studied her curious expression.

"I keep thinking about before, I felt longing, I've never felt that before. Hmmm, maybe it's because I've never been around any other male vampires other than the guards, or perhaps it's the way you come onto me and I was just not expecting it. Well I wanted to see if that…feeling…is still there, after all that's happened," she said explaining. I remembered how attracted I was to her, how ready I was to go all the way, but now that I knew what she was all the feelings of lust even as she stared at me from across the room with unmistakable seriousness in her eyes I could feel no emotion except hate for her. "Do you feel nothing?" she asked curious coming from behind me.

Slowly she reached arm under mine and up, her hands were caressing my chest. Suddenly I felt the need to rip off all her clothes and climb atop her making her shout my name…Stop!!!! I can't think this I just told myself I hated her and now I wanted to co that to her, what was happening to me? Was it just the hormones common in human males? Or was it something else, something deeper? Who cares! I can't let it get that far.

"Stop," I said running forward, away from her arms, but her arms held me in place, there was no escaping them.

"I think I love you", she whispered delicately in my ear. I groaned in encouragement as I felt her rotate her body so she was facing me, but I could feel her body slide along mine as she changed positions. STOP!!! I screamed at myself, but to no avail. I felt her lips capture mine in a kiss that had us breathless. NO!! This is wrong I thought to myself, I can't do this; she's the daughter of the soul immortal. Slowly she began to unbutton the buttons on my shirt. As she began remove my shirt I picked her up and threw her across the room and screamed bloody murder as if my life depended on it. Sure enough at least 50 guards swarmed in successfully erasing any bad thoughts I had for Nikki. I was almost happy as the guards restrained me and picked up a half naked Nikki, she was furious, 'get out', 'get the hell out of here' she kept screaming. It was obvious that the guards were unaccustomed to this and proceeded to restrain her. The guards bound her arms and legs to a nearby pillar. I hissed loudly as put a cloth in her mouth to stop her screaming, they couldn't do that to her. What if she got hurt? What if they hurt her?

Unfortunately this only seemed to encourage the guards more. Seeing them tighten her into a rope cocoon so she was breathing shallowly and I saw the tears streaming down her face. I released a guttural hiss that would have made Impodis cower in fear. It was enough to cause all the guards to freeze. This allowed me enough time to release her and drag her through the low window to my lair….

When I awoke I had no idea where I was or what had happened to me.

"Am I drunk?" I asked no one in particular.

"Very funny," a voice laughed in the darkness quite close to my left ear. I was only the that I was aware of the arm encircling my waist and my arm and the hand that rested on my chest.

"Let go of me," I hissed, "you obviously have no idea of what your dealing with, but if you took advantage of me you will shortly be very, very sorry," I threatened.

"Are you threatening me after I saved you?" the voice asked incredulously and I felt the arms around me tighten, "after you tried to seduce me?"

"Edward?" I asked unsure if it was him "what do you mean rescue me? It was you who THREW me into the wall," I explained hunting for the feel of the lips that I knew would confirm the identity of my stranger. Slowly the man raised my hand to feel his face, the cheeks, the eyes, and finally the mouth slowly sticking my index finger into his mouth letting me feel the elongated fang hidden there.

"Edward!" I sighed happily until I felt him stand up and walk away from me, "Edward? Where are you going?"

"They'll be here soon, to come and get you," he said and I could hear the anger he barely surpressed in his voice.

"What do you mean? Wait!' I said suddenly realizing he had said he saved me, "What did you save me from?"

"Your guard," he hissed angrily.

Slowly I walked over to him and gingrly put my arm on his shoulder hoping to comfort him. "What do you mean my guard? What did they do?"

"You honestly don't remember what happened? Even after all that pain," he said and then proceeded to tell me of last nights events.

"OMG" I said collapsing into him then I realized how sore I was, "you saved me," I said amazed. I glanced down at myself and felt myself blush. "You took off my clothes," I accused him seeing the bandages covering most of my body.

"Umm, yes, but only because you were bleeding so much. Plus, you were sobbing so hard I was scared you would pass out," he confessed looking at me with a strange expression.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked beginning to feel self conscious, "wait…you saw me, you saw me naked and you did nothing?" I asked feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. I didn't feel sore down there so I don't think he did that, but you never now, he was a male, male immortal, but still he must have hormones to, right?

"Why?" he asked astonished.

"So I don't have to worry about anything at night," I said matter-of-factly.

"I would never do that to you, it's just…you're very pretty, even for an immortal. It makes me awkward looking at you and knowing there's just a thin bandage covering your, your, your body," he confessed looking down.

"So you would never do That to me?" I asked still suspicious at his behaviour, I mean it's not like he was ever going to see me naked again.

"No!" he said effectively ending the argument, "plus we need to get going…unless…"

"Unless what?" I asked.

"Unless you want to go back…there," he stated solemnly.

"No way, but what about finding the astroments?" I asked him, "and my sisters?"

"I guess you have a decision to make then," he said.

"Well I need my clothes first and then I suppose we need to go and see if we can get my sisters to help us. It would be rather hard without there help, you have to admit that," I told him, thinking of trying to find the moon without Star, Alice, and Mimi.

"What do you mean we? Us? I'm not going! Now that you're safe my duty is done, no more of this baby sitting for insane people," he rambled off losing his steam. He went over to get my clothes, which I guess he cleaned because they were remarkably clean. He watch silently as I pulled my clothes over the bandages.

I opened the door and watched her slowly walk towards me with a sullen expression on her face. It serves her right, it was bad enough I had brought her to my lair, but now she wanted me to go with her on some mythical quest? Yah right. She had the demented sisters from hell could go and save the idiotic, insane soul immortal. It wasn't my job to stop them. I had a life to, not that Nikki seemed to care.

I had meet to other immortals while journeying this human world and we had decided to stick together. Clary and Jace, they sometimes pretended to be a couple in the human world, but they were actually gods in exile. Clary had been exiled from the gods when she was a baby and had power of the elements. Jace had escaped from the gods when he had hit adolescence and he was had all knowledge, it was like he knew everything, he just had to think about it. Both Clary and Jace had been forgotten by the gods, since they had exiled themselves nearly 1000 years ago. Although the gods had forgotten about them they still had to hide because Impodis declared that anyone other than immortals caught in the human world was to be killed.

I had to get back to Jace and Clary before something happened to them, but I definitely couldn't bring Nikki or anyone of her clan with me, I would have to ditch them somehow.

As she went through the door I quickly jumped back inside and locked the door. Turning back around I could hear her pounding on the door. Time enough to worry about that later, first I had to get my weapons. I quickly got my equipment and contemplated using the escape tunnel to get back to my house (where me, Jace, and Clary where living), but quickly decided against it. If Nikki or anyone else where to come into here they would quickly discover the tunnel and then I would have a far bigger problem. Feeling a hand in my shoulder I quickly stepped forward and then spun around to see Nikki, and behind her, the remains of my door.

"What did you do to it?" I asked looking sadly at the remains of my solid oak door.

"NEVER LOCK ME OUT AGAIN!!!!! You do that again and I'LL KILL YOU!!!!! I MEAN IT, NEVER AGAIN!!!!" she screamed at me. I swore I could see a vein throbbing on her forehead, she was that mad.

"Oooh, some ones mad," I chided her. Which to think about it was probably not the best idea as she strode forward and gripped her hand across my neck and hoisted me in the air.

"You do that again and I will hunt you down, you and anyone you might also live with," she threatened menacingly. She was so close I could see the veins underneath her tongue. Quickly I reached towards her and kissed her square on the lips. She dropped me and I ran out the door as she howled at my retreating figure.

I have to get away, but I can't go back, not yet.

I can't believe he kissed me! I gingerly reached up to feel the tingling on my lips. I slowly turned toward the door and wasn't surprised to see him already halfway across the road. God, I can't believe he kissed me to get away. What I need to do know is talk to my sisters, I thought. They'll know how to get Edward to help us. I realize he doesn't want to help us, but he already knows to much, he might try to gather other immortals to try and stop us, and I can't let that happen.

I began walking back to my mansion and silently wondered what Edward does for a living. Was he actually Lee-San's friends, a mudanes friend? Does he have any immortal friends? Where is he living? Trying to remember anything he might have said indicating his past or friends I remembered that he wrote down the address where his stuff was on the paper in the guest room.

Walking on the street I saw the mansion for the first time that day. I quickly did a double take. Where my home since childhood was there was now an empty lot. I quickly walked over to the sign stacked down into the middle of the lot. It was a note for me from my sisters. Beside it was a duffle bag and Edwards' address. I slowly opened the note with shaking fingers.

Dear Nikki:

It seems you have formed a new alliance. We have moved back to Cice and will now be living there. You may come and join us if you feel you would rather be with us than that other immortal. Star has left you his address in case you want to be with him. If you choose to stay with the other immortal you may not continue to look for the moon. We will not help you if you choose to live with him, you will not be apart of our family. You may come home anytime, but he may not come with you.

You have a choice Nikki, him or us, please choose wisely, both have serious consequences.

Love Alice, your best sister.

Quietly I folded up the note and put it in my pocket. Slowly I bent over and searched through the bag. There was: about 10 thousand dollars in cash, enough clothes for couple of weeks, and most of my sanitary items. I slung the pack over my shoulder and took out Edwards' address. I would find him first and then decide what to do. I began to slowly trudge my way to 496 April Ave. Hopefully he would not be expecting me and would help me. Even if that meant going to Cice, to immortals home town, the town were Idiris first unleashed us on the human world.

I got up and quietly walked toward the bus stop. I checked my watch, it was 9:15, 15 minutes until the next train. I moved over and sat down on the bench. I began to think of my life up to this point, god, was I the pathetic mess. I was born in Idiris and was brought up by various guards. My father, the soul immortal, was imprisoned when I was three. I was then moved to North America in hopes that the gods would not think to imprison me to. At the age of twelve I met the other soul sisters. We went to an elite school for immortals, the only one in North America, and led the life of any normal teenager, boys and clothes. It was when I turned 20 that we were given the job to find the storobe. We scoured the planet, but it was at the age of 30 my head mistress gave me a bow of things from my father. Inside that box was the storobe and four astroments. My sisters and I used the storobe like the note inside the box told us to, but for years we couldn't find anything. One day I was out in the local market when on of my sisters came over with the storobe and it started freaking out and saying there was an astroment in the area. We located it quickly, the sun pendant in one of the new vendors cart. We were able to unlock it when we got home.

Slowly I glanced up at the sound of the bus coming. The loud bells pulling me out of my reverie.

I slowly clambered up onto the platform and entered the street car. I quickly sat down and turned to stare out the window.

I walked slowly through the downtown area. I figured I could get a bite to eat in town and then head home via. the street car. I slowly went into the store and got myself a bagel and a coffee. I looked down at my watch, it was 9:25, about 5 minutes till the next bus. I slowly sat on the bench and began to contemplate the last couple of days. I met Lee-San, a strange mundane I met and mesmerized into thinking I was his childhood friend when I found out there was another immortal in the area. Little I know the other immortal was the Nikki freak!

I was then forced to become friends with the mundanes other idiot friend. I learnt about the other immortal from him, though and was appreciative enough to meet her, but the fool had a stupid crush on her and wouldn't talk about her with me. I was forced to meet her for the first time at the club and found this odd physical attraction to her. But it seemed whenever I was with her my feelings fluctuated in intense degrees. Then I found out about her past and I absolutely loathed her. Then I saved her and I felt like she was my little sister. Then, I had to bandage her and I was so disgusted at myself for thinking those things I cursed myself to the deepest fiery pits of hell. Then she woke up and expected me to just become a minion on her insane quest and I knew I just had to escape.

Slowly I stood up stiffly and looked to the left for the street car that had just appeared around the corner. I quickly looked around me at the other people waiting to get on the street car, and noticed a woman looking at me with peculiar expression.

"Can I help you miss?" I asked her trying my best to be polite while I anxiously awaited the arrival of the street car.

"Are you okay?" She asked eyeing me specutivly.

"Yes, of course I'm fine, why do you ask?" I asked suspiciously.

"It's just well you look ill or pained or something."

"I am quite all right," I assured her thinking she was rather odd. I didn't feel ill or pained or anything, but the lady had looked very concerned. The bells announcing the arrival of the street car surprised me. Looking up I saw the doors open and the driver gesturing me to hurry up. Quickly I paid the fair and boarded the car. Not seeing any seats I walked to the back when someone waving in my peripheral vision caught my eye. The person had stunning emerald eyes, pin straight hair that bordered between dark brown and black and a very slim yet subtly muscular frame, waved at me. I slowly studied the disapproving look on her face and that the hand that was gripping the seat was gripping the seat so hard you could see the veins and tendons in her hand from the distance that I was standing. I saw the straight set of her mouth, saw her nostrils narrow, saw that her eyes were so hard they were stone. And finally my mind put it all together, I saw Nikki.

I quickly gasped and took one uneasy step backwards, right into the man standing behind me.

"Watch where your going," he said, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"Of course, sorry, my bad" I apologized all the while seeing Nikki watching me with an amused expression on her face. "I was actually just getting off"

"Well then why'd you get on? In any case, it's to late now the exiting doors are closed and the car is just about to leave. So, I suggest you take a seat or grab onto something lad, before the street car starts up. When don't you just go sit next to that young miss?" he huffed. So under the mans watchful I went and dutifully sat next to Nikki.

She quietly turned to face me and regarded my expression thoughtfully. I sat in silence and watched her expression change from angry, to amused, to annoyed, to relieved.

"Why are you on the street car? Surely your type don't have to take mundane transportation?" I asked her annoyed with the silence and the fact that I had another half hour at least before my stop.

"I was actually going to your house to find you," she replied evenly while I slowly began to get more and more worried. She knew I had a house? She knew how to get there? Did she know about Carly and Jace? Why did she want to find me? Even if she was going to my house why was she using mundane transportation? Did she still expect me to join her quest? All these questions were swirling around in my head. Carefully I decided to ask the most important.

"How do you know where my house is?"

She slowly reached into the duffel bag she had on her lap and pulled out the address I had written down in order for the guards to get my stuff. I internally kicked myself. I had let the enemy know the location of my house by accident.

"Well then why are you trying to find me?" I asked her trying to control my frustration.

Again she reached into her bag and put the address away and pulled her hand back out. This time she was holding a note with elegant script one entire side. I slowly read the note, so it was her sisters fault. They said she could either decided between me and them. Ha! Where they stupid, of course she would choose them. That still didn't explain why she would want to see me, though.

"Okay, so what do you need me for?" I asked her confused.

This time she sighed and I got the distinct feeling she thought me a bit of a simpleton.

"I need your help if I am to go back to Cica and contact my sisters at the manor," she said sounding rather tired. I quickly reassessed and for the first time noticed the wariness of her stance and the obvious fatigue in her expression.

"And how do you suppose I help you?"

"I don't know, I just feel I need you there, for moral support or something"

"Moral support?" I laughed. What could I support her with. Its not like I know that much about her past or this quest or anything much about her. Seeing my expression she quickly explained how she moved here, met her sisters, and found the storobe and first 5 astroments. Once she was done she looked quite exhausted and didn't seem entirely capable of going on any quests or even going to Cica for that matter. Feeling bad for her I decided to make a deal with her.

"Look if you let me destroy my address and blindfold you when we go into my house, so basically you have no idea where I live, you can stay with me AND I will consider going to Cica with you." She quietly nodded and did not try and stop me when I tied my headband around her eyes when the street car stopped at my stop. Ignoring the staring passengers I led her off the car and down the block to my house. I left her on the side walk and was slowly opening the door when Clary burst through and screaming 'EDWARD!' hugged me until I could hardly breathe. Quickly stepping back she gasped.

"Edward…there's an immortal on our sidewalk," she whispered in my ear as she buried her face in my jacket. I felt her hands grip my buttocks and heard her sigh. I carefully unwrapped her arms from around me and stepped back.

"Edward?" she called after me, but I didn't care. I was running to where Nikki was pinned under 3 or 4 boulders. I quickly picked up the boulders and helped her up. Gingerly taking her arm I led her into the house and onto the couch in the living room. Quietly shutting the door I turned to face Clary. She was kneeling in the entryway crying.

"Clary what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! You have a girlfriend don't you Edward? You disappeared on us to sleep with an immortal? How dare you come back here with it?!!!" she screamed. I allowed her to vent and calm down before replying. I sat down on the concrete next to her.

"Clary I need to tell you something, but you can't freak out. Also, it would probably be better if Jace were here.

At the sound of Jaces name Clary burst out into tears again. "They took him Edward. Jace, they took him."

"What????"

"A group of local soul immortals. We where out by Cliff park, you know by the mansions, that part of town. Anyway, we were walking across the park to the street car stop yesterday and these like guards jumped us and this freaky chick was all like 'we have been watching you gods'. And they said if we ever wanted to see you again we should do whatever they say. And well, they wanted Jace. Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry, I just didn't know what to do. We couldn't find you anywhere, we had assumed the immortals had kidnapped you. But, get this, they said they where soul immortals and were taking Jace as some kind of penance. I was so freaked out I've been hiding out at Jakes and just came home today a couple of minutes before I saw you."

"Wait, when did they jump you?"

"Yesterday night, I guess about, um, 11:30"

"Clary I need to tell you something. The girl in there is named Nikki. She claims to be a soul sister. She is the immortal is was tracking. I met her yesterday afternoon at a club thanks to the mundane I befriended. I followed her home and apparently their guard now consists of 3,000 members. They had captured me, but then for some reason the guards began attacking Nikki, so I saved her. I brought her to my lair, but she wanted me to go on a quest with her so I escaped. I then saw her on the street car home and agreed to go with her to see her sisters if she didn't bother me anymore. I didn't tell her about you or Jace and she can't know where Jakes' is, but I will help her. Whether you want to help or not is your choice, but I think Nikki's sisters and guard are the ones who took Jace." I finished and looked up to see her expression. Her face was considerably serene considering what I just told her. She seemed shocked and rather displeased, but not unduly concerned.

"So what now?" she asked, her voice was rather small and squeaky, but that was all I could sense was different.

"Well, we should wit for Nikki to wake up, that is if your coming?"

"Yes, I'll come, I'll help save Jace, but I would rather not have to associate with the soul immortal."

"Nikki." I corrected her, "and you won't necessarily have to associate with her, but I will have to tell her about you and Jace so we can try and decide a plan of action. I will leave out that your escaped gods and I'll make up some other excuse why we're living together. Although, we might leave out Jack entirely. If that's okay?"

"Yes that should be fine. When are we leaving, just so I know?"

"Probably tomorrow sometime around super time should be good."

"Good. See ya then" and with that she began to walk away.

"Wait! What no typical welcome home?" I called trying to sound incredulous. Sighing she slowly turned around and walked back to where I was standing. She grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled my face towards hers. I bent down and slowly kissed her on the lips. Manipulating my jaw I managed to open her mouth. We danced under the porch. As I gently gripped the hem of her shirt she came closer, so close my arms were pinned between our bodies. She slowly brought her lips to my ear. "You have a new person to love," and with that she took off running towards Jack. Stunned I was sure if I had blinked I would have missed her altogether.

Shoot, now I was going to have no one to comfort me. I was going to have to watch Nikki all night and not do anything, but I knew better than to run after Clary. Even if I did convince her she would probably just make me suffer again and wish I had never come. God I needed Clary so bad. Jace, that bastard, if he hadn't gotten himself captured I would have the welcoming I was craving so much right now. If only Nikki, no, she wouldn't, I still remember her questions from this morning asking me if I had done it to her. I knew better than to do That to a soul immortal without their permission. Now I was just going to have to be horny for a while I guess. That is probably what Clary wanted, that evil girl. I slowly went inside and changed into my pyjamas. I sank into a restless night and woke often thinking of the person sleeping soundly in the room next to mine. At 6 o'clock I couldn't sleep any longer and went to sit into the arm chair next to the couch which Nikki was sleeping on.

If I reached out my hand I would be able to stroke her arm, but I resisted and simply mesmerized her face, her arms, her freckles and just about every part of her that I could see. I guess what I was doing would probably have freaked her out so I reached out my hand and placed it on her arm before I could stop myself. Stupid! I was screaming at myself. But the rest of me was busy focusing on the feel of he arm beneath my hand. She was so soft and warm I gently trailed my hand along the length of her arm. Hearing her sigh I stopped and quickly lifted my hand off her arm. 'No keep going' she mumbled so I resumed trailing my hand along her arm. Hearing her sigh again I slowly raised my hand till it was on her neck and began to explore the skin and contours there. I moved my hand lower till it as just above her chest and began tracing circles. I was sometime during these circles that I feel asleep.

I dreamt I was in a forest and there were trees all around me. Nikki was next to a tree and she was holding a coconut. She silently handed me the coconut, but for some reason this was not like most coconuts, it was soft, yet quite firm. I fit comfortably into my palm. I gently began using my fingers to knead the coconut. Looking up Nikki passed me another coconut. Now I was kneading a coconut in each hand. I gripped the coconuts tighter and heard Nikki gasp; she was staring at me like I was the most delicious steak in the whole entire world. Feeling quite devious I slowly rubbed the coconuts together. I put one finger from each hand on that coconuts indent and continued rubbing them together. I slowly stuck my finger in and out of each indent, hoping to entice Nikki. It worked I felt her hands on top of mine pushing then harder onto the coconuts. With a gasp I realized the hands on top of mine where far to real, then that meant the coconuts were actually her….NO!!!!!!!

With a gasp I woke up and what do you know inside my hands where to breasts and on top of my hands was another pair of hands. Freezing I felt a pressure from her hands. Looking up I saw her eyes staring into mine.

"Have a good sleep?" she asked still staring into my eyes, "'cause you looked quite happy to me. Really" she said seeing my frozen expression, "I don't mind. I felt quite good actually. Odd, but good. When you started touching my nipples you have no idea how much I wanted to take my shirt off." She was looking at me with the same expression the Nikki in my dream had been wearing, you know, with the steak and all that.

"What should I do?" I asked unsure of what she wanted or what I wanted, for that matter.

"Well…I would like you to continue, but I'm not sure that would be the best idea now though. If you can imagine it is rather hard to think clearly right now\," she said staring pointedly at my hands.

"Are you sure?" I asked a began kneading the coconuts again.

"Yes, I think it would be best," she said, but seemed to have a hard time saying it in between the moans.

"Okay," I said a removing my hands helped her up into a sitting position.

"I would like to try one thing, just in case, you know?"

"And what would that be, just in case?"

"Come here"

Tentatively releasing her shoulders I scooted my chair closer to her so my knees were pressed painfully into the edge of the couch. She leaned forward and kissed me. It was odd feeling her lips against mine, but it was odd because it was unfamiliar. Like I had with Clary I rotated my jaw so I opened her mouth. She slowly entered mine, beating me by about a half a second and our tongues danced. I considered the fact that neither of us had to breathe. (Obvious vampire trait) Slowly I leaned back, away from her a grabbing the side of her head pulled her up until she was standing. Then as I stood there hugging her (so as to gain control over my feelings) I pondered what to do next. Do I go all the way with Nikki? Or do I get her to focus on going to Cica? Glancing at the clock on the wall in front of me said it was 11 in the afternoon. What to do?

Gasping from the feel of her body up against mine (maybe hugging wasn't the best idea) I decided that figuring out how to get Jace back was probably the best idea. "Nikki there's something I need to tell you…" I began and proceeded to tell her about Jace and Clary and the situation we were in. She didn't seem to like the fact that it was her sisters responsible for kidnapping Jace, but she kept it to herself.

We decided that if me and Clary were going to go it would be best if we weren't seen unless we absolutely had to. Nikki said she would see if they would release Jace if she agreed to stay with her sisters. I didn't know how I felt about Nikki going away forever, but there wasn't much I could do right then. She said me and Clary should camp out just inside the manor wall and if anything went wrong only then could we go in. Also, she was certain that if she could befriend her sisters again they would certainly let Jace free. The me and Clary could move and no one would remember us because she promised not to tell anyone about us. Then she told me the most astonishing thing that I'd heard since I met her. She had a special gift even though she wasn't a god. She held out her hand and said 'close your eyes' and when I closed my eyes I saw us sitting there holding hands.

"Ì have the ability to see anything anywhere. All I have to do is think about that place, also it works the same way with people. I need only to focus on something and I can see it in the present, she said. Using her unique ability we were able to map out the plan.

When Clary came home it posed another difficulty. First, she was reluctant to go anywhere near Nikki, but that alone was not a concern it was normal, for her at least. It was when Nikki demonstrated her power to Clary it was like they became best friends and it was hard to get her to just not mention Jakes or that she and Jace were gods, it was nearly intolerable. Clary, it seemed, was all up for the plan until she learned Nikki was essentially sacrificing herself for Jace. Then she got this strange look in her eye and both her and Nikki turned to face me. It was then I realized Nikki could show people the past to. The following conversation is rather awkward and I would rather not like to think about it, but it seems rather important right now. Sigh, well here we go:

"Edward you didn't make out with Nikki the night you saved her from the guards? Odd, I was so sure you would. Gasp, well I guess you made up for it this morning, partly, at least," she said talking to me while Nikki held onto her arm. "Well it might be a bit late for that now, but I suppose we could do it before we go…yes, I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind…no, well why don't you ask him?" she said turning to face me along with Nikki.

"What? What does she want?" I asked beginning to get annoyed.

"She wants you," she said before disappearing out the back door.

I turned to face Nikki. It was obvious from the look in her eyes what she wanted. Slowly she began walking towards me until I grabbed her shoulders. Leaning down to kiss her I tried to confront the turmoil that was my mind. It seemed like all of my mind had different questions and different priorities. It seemed like my hormones had center attention right now, but the rest of my mind was screaming questions at me. Are you sure you're ready? Do you really love her? Is this what you want? Why does she want this? Can you be sure she loves you? What about Jace? The mission? What is Clary thinking? Will she be mad at me? If we do it what will that mean? Think about the repercussions! Don't be stupid!

I was at a total loss and was absolutely loving it.


End file.
